Anton Chigurh
Anton Chigurh ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2007 erschienenen oscarprämierten Thrillerfilm No Country for Old Men. Er ist ein eiskalter und psychopathischer Auftragsmörder, der nach einem gescheiterten Drogendeal in der Wüste von Texas beauftragt wird, den mit 2 Millionen Dollar gefüllten Geldkoffer der amerikanischen Mafia zurückzubringen, der in der Schießerei zurückblieb. Am Tatort angekommen erkennt Chigurh jedoch, dass der Koffer bereits verschwunden ist und beginnt eine Jagd auf Llewelyn Moss, den Mann, der den Koffer an sich gebracht hat. Er wurde von Javier Bardem dargestellt, der auch Raoul Silva in Skyfall und Armando Salazar in Fluch der Karibik spielte. Biographie Vergangenheit Chigurh ist ein emotions- und gnadenloser Auftragsmörder. Seine Signaturwaffe ist ein hydraulisches Bolzenschussgerät, welches sogar Knochen bricht. Chigurh wird im Jahr 1980 von der amerikanischen Mafia beauftragt, in der Wüste von Texas die Überreste eines missglückten Drogendeals zwischen der Gruppe, die ihn beauftragt hat, und einem mexikanischen Kartell zu finden und einen Geldkoffer mit zwei Millionen Dollar zurückzubringen, der Bestandteil des Deals war. Chigurh wird kurzzeitig gestört, als er von einem jungen Deputy der Polizei angehalten wird. Der Mann sieht das durch Chigurhs Jacke führende Bolzenschussgerät und verhaftet ihn vorsorglich um ihn zum Revier mitzunehmen und dort zu befragen. Chigurh nimmt dies hin, plant aber bereits seine Flucht. Anfänge in Texas Nach seiner Verhaftung werden Chigurh von dem Deputy Handschellen angelegt und er wird auf den Hintersitz des Polizeiwagens bugsiert und zum Revier gefahren. Während der Deputy dort den Sheriff anruft und ihm von seinem merkwürdigen Fang berichtet - er ist sich der Gefahr, die Chigurh darstellt, nicht bewusst - befreit sich Chigurh leise von seinen Handschellen. Direkt nachdem der Deputy aufgelegt hat, schleicht sich Chigurh an ihn heran, wirft ihm die Ketten der Handschellen um den Hals und würgt ihn brutal zu Tode. Danach wäscht er sich das Blut des Deputys von den Händen, holt sich sein Bolzenschussgerät und fährt in einem Polizeiwagen davon. Um den Fluchtwagen zu wechseln, hält Chigurh mit der Sirene des Polizeiwagens in der Wüste ein anderes Auto an. Der Fahrer hält Chigurh trotz seines merkwürdigen Verhaltens für einen Polizisten und fährt daher an den einsamen Straßenrand. Chigurh tritt mit seinem Bolzenschussgerät an den Wagen heran, bittet den verwunderten Fahrer, auszusteigen und nachdem der Mann aus seinem Wagen getreten ist, hält Chigurh ihm das Bolzenschussgerät an die Stirn und tötet ihn damit. Er stiehlt den Wagen des Mannes, mit dem er daraufhin unbehelligt seine Jagd fortsetzt. Er erreicht den Ort des Deals, wo er die Leichen der Dealer sowie einen schwerverletzten Überlebenden findet, den er kurzerhand umbringt. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass der Geldkoffer verschwunden ist. Chigurh beschließt nun, denjenigen zu finden, der den Koffer gestohlen hat. Zuallererst kehrt er aber in einer Tankstelle ein, wo der gelangweilte Tankwart Smalltalk betreiben will. Kalt fragt Chigurh, was es den Mann angeht, wo er herkommt, woraufhin der Mann sich entschuldigt und behauptet, es nicht böse gemeint zu haben und nur versucht zu haben, freundlich zu sein. Nachdem Chigurh auf die folgenden Fragen des Mannes mit irritierenden Kommentaren reagiert und es dem Tankwart sichtlich unwohl wird, will er Chigurh vertreiben und behauptet entschuldigend, dass er den Laden schließen muss. Damit gibt sich Chigurh aber nicht zufrieden und er fragt emotionslos, wann der Mann den Laden denn normalerweise schließt. Er stellt auch weitere unangenehme und private Fragen, bis er den Mann schließlich fragt, was der höchste Einsatz ist, den er je beim Münzewerfen verloren hat. Irritiert versteht der Mann nicht, doch Chigurh wiederholt die Frage. Er zückt eine Münze und fragt den Mann, ob er Kopf oder Zahl wählt. Der Mann fragt verwundert, um welchen Einsatz sie denn spielen, doch Chigurh widerholt, dass der Mann einfach ansagen soll, da Chigurh schlecht für ihn ansagen kann. Verstört behauptet der Mann, dass er nichts gesetzt hat doch Chigurh korrigiert ihn ernst und behauptet, dass der Mann sehr wohl etwas gesetzt hat und es nur nicht gemerkt hat. Schließlich wählt der Mann - der immer noch nicht verstanden hat, dass es in dem Spiel gerade um sein Leben geht - Kopf, was auch tatsächlich die Seite ist, die nach dem Münzwurf oben liegt. Chigurh gratuliert dem Mann und händigt ihm die Münze aus, trägt ihm aber auch auf, sie nicht einfach achtlos in die Tasche zu stecken, da die Münze die Glücksmünze des Manns ist. Jagd nach Llewelyn Moss Mit zwei Begleitern der Mafia kehrt Chigurh nun an den Schauplatz der Schießerei in der Wüste zurück. Sie finden den Wagen des Mannes, der den Geldkoffer gestohlen haben muss und Chigurh schraubt eine Plakette mit der Fahrgestellnummer ab, mit der er den Besitzer identifizieren will. Er erkundigt sich außerdem nach dem Empfänger des Peilsenders, der in dem Geldkoffer versteckt ist, und erhält ihn von einem der Männer. Der Mann fügt aber hinzu, dass der Empfänger bisher kein Signal aufgespürt hat. Chigurh nimmt diese Aussage regungslos hin, bevor er seine beiden Begleiter erschießt und davonfährt um die Fährte des Geldkoffers alleine aufzunehmen. Am nächsten Tag kann Chigurh über die Fahrgestellnummer herausfinden, dass der Wagen einem Mann namens Llewelyn Moss gehört. Entsprechend macht er sich auf den Weg zum Wohnwagen von Moss und bricht das Schloss der Haustür mit seinem Bolzenschießer auf. Die Wohnung erweist sich zwar als leer, doch Chigurh kann eine Telefonrechnung finden, über die er die Telefonnummer von Moss erfahren kann. Um seine nächsten Schritte zu planen, setzt Chigurh sich mit einer Flasche Milch aus Moss' Kühlschrank auf dessen Couch und starrt auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher. Kurz darauf betritt er das Büro der Trailerpark-Leitung und will von der Empfangsdame wissen, wo sich Moss befindet. Diese erweist sich allerdings als durchaus resolut und stellt barsch klar, dass sie diese Information nicht preisgeben darf. Obwohl Chigurh die Frage mehrfach wiederholt, bleibt die Frau bei ihrer Aussage, was Chigurh letztendlich akzeptiert. Er verlässt das Büro um auf eigene Faust weiterzusuchen. Moss hat in der Zwischenzeit die Stadt verlassen und ist in ein Motel in der Stadt Eagle Pass gezogen. Allerdings hat er den Peilsender in dem Geldkoffer noch nicht erkannt, durch den sowohl Chigurh als auch eine Gruppe des rivalisierenden Mexikaner-Kartells ihn aufspüren können. Die Mexikaner erscheinen zuerst am Motel und richten sich dort in dem Zimmer neben Moss' Zimmer ein um diesen zu überfallen, wenn er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrt. Allerdings erkennt Moss die Falle und lässt sich in ein anderes Motel fahren. Da Moss den Geldkoffer im Luftschacht zwischen den beiden Zimmer im ursprünglichen Motel gelagert hat, wird Chigurh von dem Peilsender direkt zu dem Motel geführt und geht davon aus, dass das Geld entweder in Moss' ursprünglichem Zimmer oder im Zimmer der mexikanischen Gangster liegt. Nachdem er in Moss' Zimmer eingedrungen ist und dieses völlig leer vorgefunden hat, richtet sich Chigurh dort kurz ein um seine Tasche zu öffnen und eine schallgedämpfte Schrotflinte zu ziehen. Mit dieser, sowie seinem Bolzenschussgerät, nähert Chigurh sich nun dem Zimmer der Kartell-Mitglieder. Er bricht das Türschloss mit seinem Bolzenschussgerät auf, stürmt herein und erschießt schnell und präzise einen der Mexikaner, der schon im Bett lag. In Voraussicht schießt er auch durch die dünne Trennwand in das Badezimmer und tatsächlich stürmt ein weiterer Gangster heraus, der ebenfalls von Chigurh erschossen wird. Um ganz sicherzugehen, tritt Chigurh auch noch ins Badezimmer, wo er durch den Spiegel erkennt, dass sich ein Gangster in der Dusche versteckt. Der Mann winselt um Gnade und Chigurh schließt den Duschvorhang, bevor er den Mann ebenfalls mit seiner Schrotflinte tötet. Nachdem er das Zimmer durchsucht und den Koffer nicht gefunden hat, überprüft Chigurh auch den Lüftungsschacht, doch Moss hat diesen bereits von seinem Zimmer aus geöffnet und sich den Koffer zurückgeholt. Chigurh gibt dennoch nicht auf und beschließt, die Jagd immer noch weiterzuführen. Zeitgleich beschließen seine Auftraggeber bei der amerikanischen Mafia, dass Chigurh durch die Ermordung zwei ihrer Handlanger zu weit gegangen ist und heuert einen alten Bekannten von Chigurh, Carson Wells, an um Chigurh zu eliminieren. Konfrontationen Moss hat sich in einem weiteren Hotel einquartiert, wo er den Geldkoffer genau durchsucht und den Peilsender im Koffer findet. Allerdings findet er ihn zu spät, da Chigurh ihn ein weiteres Mal ausfindig gemacht und das Hotel betreten hat. Moss bewaffnet sich und erwartet Chigurhs Ankunft und als dieser mit dem Bolzenschussgerät die Tür aufschießt, feuert Moss mit seiner Flinte durch die Tür und springt aus dem Fenster. Er flieht in eine Seitengasse und wird dabei weiter von Chigurh beschossen, der ihn in der Hüfte treffen kann. Moss rettet sich in den Wagen eines Zivilisten, aber im selben Moment stürmt Chigurh auf die Straße und erschießt den Fahrer. Moss kann den Wagen in Bewegung setzen, verunfallt ihn aber an der nächsten Kreuzung. Als auch Chigurh die Kreuzung erreicht, legt sich der verwundete Moss auf die Lauer und wartet, dass sein Feind näher kommt. Seelenruhig nähert Chigurh sich dem Wagen, erkennt aber zu spät, dass Moss nicht mehr darin sitzt. Moss springt aus der Deckung hervor und eröffnet das Feuer auf Chigurh, der hektisch hinter einem geparkten Auto in Deckung springt und dabei seine Flinte fallen lässt. Da Chigurh von Moss' Salve gefunden wurde, ergreift er die Flucht und zieht sich durch eine dunkle Gasse zurück. Moss entkommt derweil über die Grenze nach Mexiko, wo er seine Wunden verpflegen lässt. Auch Chigurh kümmert sich zuallererst um seine Wunden. Nachdem er diese zuerst notdürftig verbunden hat, setzt er am nächsten Morgen vor einer Apotheke seinen eigenen Wagen in Brand um eine Ablenkung zu erzeugen. Nachdem die Menschen aus der Apotheke besorgt nach draußen gestürmt sind, schleicht sich Chigurh in die Apotheke um dort Verbände und Medizin zu stehlen. In einem Hotelzimmer belegt Chigurh zuerst den Boden mit einer Plane um kein Blut oder andere Spuren zu hinterlassen. Dann lässt er sich ein Bad ein und behandelt die Schusswunde in seinem Bein mit der gestohlenen Medizin und verbindet die Wunde. Nachdem dieses Problem behoben ist, kümmert er sich um ein anderes, dringliches Problem - Carson Wells. Da er erfahren hat, dass dieser auf der Suche nach ihm ist, verfolgt Chigurh ihn in sein Hotel und zwingt ihn mit vorgehaltener Waffe, ihn in sein Zimmer zu führen. Nachdem sich beide Männer sich in gegenüberstehende Sessel gesetzt haben, behauptet Carson flehend, dass Chigurh ihn nicht töten muss, da Carson keinerlei bindende Verpflichtungen eingegangen ist und seinen Auftrag jederzeit zurücklassen könnte. Da Chigurh wenig überzeugt zu sein scheint, behauptet Carson, dass er Chigurh 14.000 Dollar - seine Spesenzahlung der Mafia - auszahlen könnte, doch Chigurh grinst nur. Daraufhin verrät Carson ihm, dass er weiß, wo Moss den Geldkoffer versteckt hat, doch Chigurh entgegnet, dass Carson das Geld dabeihätte, wenn er wirklich wüsste, wo es verborgen liegt. Besorgt behauptet Carson, dass er Chigurh das Geld binnen zwanzig Minuten bringen kann, doch Chigurh antwortet, dass er einen besseren Vorschlag hat; das Geld wird ihm gebracht und zu Füßen gelegt werden. Carson behauptet verwundert, dass Chigurh das nicht wissen kann doch Chigurh beharrt darauf, dass es so geschehen wird. Er behauptet beiläufig, dass Carson sich seine Situation eingestehen sollte, da es auf diese Art mehr Würde hätte, doch Carson behauptet wütend, dass Chigurh zur Hölle fahren soll. Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon und Chigurh erschießt Carson mit seiner Flinte. Danach nimmt er den Telefonhörer ab - am anderen Ende ist Moss, den Carson zuvor kontaktiert hatte und dem er angeboten hatte, Chigurh für ihn zu erledigen. Chigurh behauptet Moss gegenüber, dass es Zeit für ein Gespräch ist. Er behauptet, dass er zwar weiß, wo sich Moss befindet, dass er dort aber nicht hinfahren wird. Er impliziert, dass er stattdessen Moss' Frau Carla Jean suchen und töten wird und macht Moss das Angebot, Carla Jean zu verschonen, wenn Moss ihm das Geld bringt. Er stellt klar, dass er nicht anbietet, Moss' Leben zu verschonen und dass er erst gar nicht so tun wird, als hätte er das vor. Moss entgegnet, dass er Chigurh zu seiner ganz persönlichen Angelegenheit machen wird und dass Chigurh nicht nach ihm suchen muss, da Moss stattdessen ihn finden wird. Mit diesen Worten legt Moss auf. Beseitigung letzter Probleme und Flucht Nach dem Telefonat nimmt Chigurh Rache an seinem Auftraggeber, der auch Carson angeheuert hatte um ihn zu eliminieren. Chigurh stürmt das Büro des Mannes mit seiner schallgedämpften Schrotfilnte, schießt ihm in den Hals und sieht dann zufrieden zu, wie der Mann am Boden ausblutet. Danach fragt er beiläufig den anderen Mann im Büro, wer er ist, und der Mann antwortet geschockt und panisch, dass er in der Firma in der Abteilung Rechnungswesen arbeitet. Chigurh murmelt, dass die Mexikaner von dem soeben Verstorbenen einen Empfänger für die Suche nach dem Peilsender erhalten hatten und der Angestellte murmelt, dass der Chef der Meinung war, dass es effektiver wäre, wenn mehr Leute nach dem Geld suchen würden. Chigurh entgegnet verärgert, dass dies eine dumme Idee war und man stets nur das richtige Werkzeug benötigt um Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Der ängstliche Mann fragt nun, ob Chigurh ihn töten wird und Chigurh antwortet, dass das davon abhängig ist, ob der Mann ihn gesehen hat. Während er nach Texas zurückfährt, wird Chigurh aufgehalten, da sein Wagen liegenbleibt. Er erhält aber Hilfe von einem anderen Autofahrer, den er beiläufig fragt, wo der nächste Flughafen in der Gegend ist. Nachdem der Mann ihm verrät, dass sich der nächste richtige Flughafen in El Paso befindet, stiehlt Chigurh kurzerhand seinen Wagen und tötet den Mann höchstwahrscheinlich. Danach fährt er nach El Paso, da er davon ausgeht, dass Moss von dort aus seine Freundin aus dem Land fliegen will. Tatsächlich ist das der Fall, doch Moss wird bevor dies geschehen kann von den Mexikanern getötet, die ihn endlich ausfindig gemacht haben. Obwohl mit Moss' Tod die Sache eigentlich erledigt ist, fühlt Chigurh sich nach wie vor an sein Versprechen gebunden, Carla Jean zu töten, da Moss ihm das Geld nicht gebracht hat. Nachdem er - nachdem die Polizei den Tatort verlassen hat - erneut Moss' Hotelzimmer aufgesucht, den versteckten Geldkoffer gefunden und ihn genommen hat, macht sich Chigurh daher auf den Weg zu Carla Jean. Nachdem diese eines Tages vom Begräbnis ihrer an Krebs gestorbenen Mutter zurückkehrt, erwartet Chigurh sie mit gezückter Waffe in ihrer Wohnung. Carla Jean weiß genau, wer er ist und warum er gekommen ist und offenbart, dass sie das Geld nicht hat. Chigurh antwortet, dass sie sich darum keine Sorgen machen soll und als Carla Jean murmelt, dass es nicht nötig ist, dass Chigurh ihr etwas tut, stimmt Chigurh zu, fügt aber an, dass er es ihrem Mann versprochen hat. Carla Jean beharrt darauf, dass Chigurh dies nicht tun muss und Chigurh antwortet lachend, dass immer alle das Selbe sagen. Er zückt ein Münze, wirft sie in die Luft, fängt sie auf und behauptet, dass er nicht mehr als das für Carla Jean tun kann. Er trägt ihr auf, Kopf oder Zahl zu wählen doch Carla Jean entgegnet, dass sie schon von Anfang an wusste, dass Chigurh ein Wahnsinniger ist und dass sie daher gar nichts sagen wird - sie wird nicht zulassen, dass Chigurh die Wahl auf das Geldstück abwälzt. Kurz darauf verlässt Chigurh Carla Jeans Haus - ob er sie umgebracht hat oder nicht, ist nicht klar. Als Chigurh in seinem Wagen durch den Vorort fährt, in dem Carla Jean wohnt, wird er plötzlich von einem anderen Auto erfasst. Nach dem Crash kann sich Chigurh aus seinem Autowrack befreien und humpelt zum Bürgersteig, wo er sich ins Gras fallen lässt und seinen gebrochenen Arm begutachtet. Zwei Jugendliche auf Fahrrädern, die den Unfall beobachtet haben, fahren besorgt heran und rufen einen Krankenwagen. Chigurh bedankt sich und behauptet, dass er sich nur kurz ausruhen muss. Die besorgen Jungs fragen ihn, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung ist und Chigurh fragt einen von ihnen, was er für sein Hemd will. Der Junge überlässt es Chigurh gratis und Chigurh knüpft sich eine Armschlinge daraus, mit der er seinen gebrochenen Arm schient. Er händigt dem Jungen zum Dank einen 100-Dollar-Schein und besteht darauf, dass er es nimmt. Mit den Worten, dass die Jungen ihn nie gesehen haben, rappelt sich Chigurh nun auf und humpelt davon, bevor der Krankenwagen auftaucht. Persönlichkeit Chigurh ist ein anti-sozialer, kaltblütiger und völlig emotionsloser Psychopath. Menschenleben bedeuten ihm nichts und er tötet mit völliger Gleichgültigkeit und Gnadenlosigkeit. Zwar tötet er nie grundlos oder zufällig, er steht aber auch nicht darüber, Menschen aus dem einfachen Grund zu töten, dass sie ihn nerven. Zudem wird er von einer gewissen Grausamkeit getrieben, die ihn dazu führt, nicht aufzugeben, bevor er sein Ziel gefunden und eliminiert hat. In dieser Jagd erweist er sich als extrem ausdauernd und auch Schmerzen, die er dabei auf sich nehmen muss, sind ihm gleichgültig. In seiner Arbeit geht Chigurh präzise, systematisch und gründlich vor, was meistens dazu führt, dass es keine Zeugen gibt, die ihn identifizieren können. Er nutzt stets leise und schallgedämpfte Waffen; außerdem entgehen ihm nur wenige Details. Chigurh erträgt die Einfalt von Menschen nicht und vermeidet es daher auch, Smalltalk zu führen. Da er eine sehr abstrakte, eigene Art und eine merkwürdige Sichtweise hat, können ihm andere in Konversationen meist nicht folgen. Chigurh zieht es in Gesprächen vor, direkt zum Punkt zu kommen und erwartet auf seine Fragen präzise und kurze Antworten; Geschwafel verachtet er. Zudem wiederholt er sich ungern und selbst wenn er nach einer Erklärung gefragt wird, widerholt er meist nur seine vorherige Aussage. Als ein Mann ihn beispielsweise aus Langeweile anspricht und mit ihm über das Wetter reden will, weist Chigurh ihn barsch zurecht und beginnt plötzlich, dem Mann einige persönliche Fragen zu stellen. Da der Mann ziemlich irritiert und verwundert über Chigurhs Verhalten ist, beantwortet er Chigurhs Fragen nicht direkt und präzise, was Chigurh ziemlich nervt. Trotz dieser abstoßender Charaktereigenschaften hat Chigurh gewisse Züge von Ehre an sich. Er spielt fair und hält sein Wort - so lässt er bestimmten Opfern beispielsweise die Möglichkeit, ihr eigenes Schicksal zu entscheiden, indem er sie einen Münzwurf voraussagen lässt und sie verschont, wenn sie die Oberseite der Münze nach der Landung richtig voraussagen. Die Tatsache, dass er sein Wort hält, lässt sich aber auch ins Negative korrumpieren: Wenn er einmal droht, jemanden umzubringen, lässt er nicht von dieser Person ab, bis sie auch tatsächlich tot ist. Galerie ChigurhTötetFahrer.png|Chigurh tötet den Autofahrer ChigurhSuchtSpuren.png|Chigurh sucht nach Spuren ChigurhImWohnwagen.png|Chigurh betritt Moss' Wohnwagen ChigurhMilch.png|Chigurh überlegt seine nächsten Schritte ChigurhAnkunftMotel.png|Chigurh kommt am Motel an ChigurhImMotel.png|Chigurh durchsucht Moss' Motelzimmer ChigurhMotelangriff.png|Chigurh macht sich zum Angriff bereit ChigurhStürmt.png|Chigurh stürmt das Motelzimmer ChigurhZielt.png|Chigurh wartet auf weitere Feinde ChigurhGenau.png|Chigurh durchsucht das Motelzimmer ChigurhWartet.png|Chigurh rastet kurz ChigurhSchacht.png|Chigurh sucht im Luftschacht nach dem Geldkoffer ChigurhApotheke.png|Chigurh beobachtet die Apotheke ChigurhAnhalter.png|Chigurhs Wagen schmiert ab ChigurhVerletzt.png|Chigurh nach seinem Verkehrsunfall Trivia * Für seine Darstellung von Chigurh wurde Schauspieler Javier Bardem mit dem Oscar, einem Golden Globe-Award und einem BAFTA-Award geehrt. * Obwohl im Film nicht explizit gezeigt wird, ob Chigurh Carla Jean tötet, wird es stark impliziert, da Chigurh demonstrativ auf seine Schuhe schaut, nachdem er das Haus verlässt. Dies wirkt, als würde er überprüfen wollen, ob Blut an ihnen klebt. en:Anton Chigurh pl:Anton Chigurh Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Karma-Houdini